dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nobuyuki Oda
Nobuyuki Oda is the protagonist of an upcoming fanfiction, collaborated by Otaku-Nation666 and Demons Anarchy of Pride. A descendant of the Oda clan, Nobuyuki was a former human turned Devil many years ago in the past, and for unknown reasons, killed his master. He is both an Ultimate-Class Devil, one easily recognized as a threat in the eyes of Sirzechs, and thus an S-Class Stray Devil. After a comment made by Okita Souji during his attempt to apprehend him, Nobuyuki took on the moniker "Demon King of the Sixth Heaven," naming himself as the successor to his ancestor, the warlord Nobunaga Oda. Appearance In public, Nobuyuki is a young male with pitch black hair and deep red eyes. He commonly wears Kuoh Academy's sports jacket, with the sleeves rolled up, along with his dark red plain t-shirt and dark jeans. He sometimes also wears headphones around his neck. In his true form, in which he refers to himself as the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, he has a much more menacing appearance, one befitting his rank. He wears a cape, claw-like right arm, and a scar/crack over his face. He has white hair and white iris with silver scleras. His eye design also consists of a circle with a cat-like pupil to give more "demonic" look. He has a crack under his right eye following down to bottom of his face. Nobuyuki stated that he wasn't sure why his hair turns white or his eyes, though Xenovia implied that he may have simply used his original appearance as a basis for his public form, while his Demon King form is how he appears now. Personality Nobuyuki comes off as anti-social, yet whimsical and teasing. To him, life itself is a game. However, he hides this behind the guise of an unassuming teen. He also tends to "go with the flow," such as seemingly taking Sona's advice to heart. However, whenever he adopts the demeanor of the infamous Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, Nobuyuki can perhaps be mistaken as Nobunaga Oda himself, if the words of Okita are to be believed. Ruthless, ambitious, he is driven purely by drive and hunger; in other words, the desire to conquer. Nobuyuki has even stated himself that his goal is to conquer all of the supernatural world, and unify it. This ambition can be considered on par with Nobunaga's own ambition, having nearly accomplished doing so. However, he is not without passion, as he cares for his comrades, stating to Kokabiel that anyone against him was his ally, and that he would pay dearly if he harmed them. History WIP Abilities WIP Trivia * Nobuyuki's Demon King appearance is based off of Astral Trinity, the Magic King persona of Atara Kasugi, the protagonist of Trinity Seven. * Despite being labeled a Stray Devil, Nobuyuki and Sirzechs share a cordial relationship, hinting that they were comrades in the past. * When he was reincarnated, Nobuyuki was a Pawn (five pieces). After being made a High-Class Devil, he was granted the King Piece. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils